Nights and Mornings
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: Belle plus Sinbad equals lemons. Tons of fluff plus implied lemons, if you know what I mean. ;) Contains sexual content and whatnot. First M rated story so bear with me! Sorry for the crappy title, couldn't think of anything else. Please REVIEW/FAVE/FOLLOW me and this two-parter and enjoy!
1. Nights

**Hey guys! So, watching videos on youtube on these two have made me do this. Next part will be up tomorrow. This is only a two parter.**

 **Blame my conscience! XD**

 **Warning: Rated M and contains sexual content and lots of fluff.**

 ***Redone because of content guild lines and stuff. Meh.**

 **If you like that, then REVIEW/FAVE/FOLLOW me and this two parter and please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Nights**

Belle barely made it in the room when Sinbad came in from behind, grabbed her wrist, and pushed her against the door. His lips delved into hers, savoring the taste. Sweet and silk-like. Every bit of it. Belle moaned gently, riling him up. He took his hand and grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger and pointed her up, letting him kiss her deeper.

"Ooh . . . Sinbad." Belle whispered as his tongue twisted with hers, dancing inside her mouth.

"Ssh. Just relax . . . and let me work my magic." He spoke lowly when she giggled at that.

"Your magic?"

"Yeah. People say I have . . . the magic touch." And he demonstrated by having his hand run from her cheek to her neck and back, rubbing his thumb into her fair skin gently. Yet it did send tons of tingly sensations through her, making her grin more as he smirked against her lips. "See? Magic touch," he whispered when he kissed her again. She moaned more, making him growl playfully.

Her hands went to his hat and she grabbed it and tossed it away so she could brush his brown hair with her fingers. It felt so soft, like a cloud. While his hands went to her hair and undid her ponytail, letting her lighter brown hair loose and flowing. Like a princess of pure beauty.

He kissed her deeper than before, cornering her to the door, as his chest heaved while her hands touched his big, defined chest.

Yet, she wondered what it would feel like to feel what's underneath . . .

"Let's keep the night young," he whispered in her neck, nuzzling her with his beard, tickling her. She giggled when she yelped as he drew her in his arms. He carried her to his bed through his cabin. It was small and cramped. Not enough room. But if they squeezed in, closely packed . . .

He laid her down and made out with her, his arms raised and surrounding her as she left her flats slip off her tiny feet. Her hand brushed his hair again as he went to her neck, leaving dozens of tiny kisses. He also bit her neck gently yet enough to show that she was his and his alone. She wanted that, more than anything. To be his. To be Sinbad's.

He felt a chill run up his spine as Belle's fingers rubbed the sensitive back of his neck. Her hands then traveled to his arms; tan and buff. So, he bit her right above her collarbone, hitting a weak spot. She gasped. He laughed. "You like that, huh?"

She glared at him but then gave in. She kissed him, short and sweet, then broke it. "More," he begged.

"Oh. You like that, huh?" She copied what he said before and he gave her a seductive smile.

"It's tempting."

She tried sitting up but he pushed her gently back down and took off his wrists cuffs then his boots. Belle tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, eyeing the man before her. Sure, Sinbad is the definition of trouble. He's sneaky. Always looking for trouble. And dangerously charming. That's what lured her in. That and his defined body. One that she would see full of tonight. Right now.

He pounced on her, startling her before she laughed as he did before he captured her giggling mouth with his. He smiled through the kiss, and while doing so, he undid her. From the apron to tugging down her blue maids dress. Sinbad wanted to see her nude body. Every inch of it.

From the first day he saw her in the village when he and his crew visited the town, Sinbad only took notice of her beauty. That was it. Until he saw her for her love of books, her papa, and how she loves adventure and seeing the world just like him. Then, the night at the pub where he just wanted a drink. Until he saw her cowering in the corner, trembling in fear of a drunk Gaston who raised his grapefruit sized fist at her. Luckily, Sinbad wasn't that tipsy and stopped the future beatdown. At least, before he threw a punch at the pony-tailed macho man. Gaston was probably naked, a drunk mess in the village square or the slammer, who knows.

After she confided to the pirate that Gaston killed her dear friend; Adam, the one she even loved, out of hate and jealously, she wanted to confront him. Looks like it didn't go as planned.

That night, Sinbad realized how much he cared for Belle. Seeing her scared made him want to beat the shit out of Gaston. Seeing her cry over her dead friend made him pity her. He comforted her and she greatly appreciated it. From that night on . . .

He was protective of her.

He wanted to care for her.

Only a few days of knowing her; the real her, and he was head over heels for her. That wasn't how he rolled. He would never commit to anyone. Well, except for that one time, with Marina. However, after seeing her kissing Proteus during their visit to Syracuse, he yelled at her and left her there, never looking back. Weeks of being together, gone down the drain. Sinbad thought he'd never recover from that hard blow.

Until now.

"Sinbad? Are you alright?" He snapped out of his train of thought. Belle looked worried. He smiled warmly and kissed her forehead.

"I am, now. With you." She blushed red and he caressed her cheek. His calloused fingers tickled and she smiled lovingly at him.

"I love you, Belle. I guess . . . I didn't realize that until . . . I almost lost the best thing that's happened to me . . . in what feels like forever. You healed my heart. I can't thank you enough." He whispered, making every word count, his feelings running high into letting her know he meant it.

She grew teary eyed at his words. He brushed her eyes and nuzzled her cheek, making her giggle. He loved hearing that. He loved her. Everything about her. And even more for what he had in store for her . . .

"I love you too, Sinbad. You crazy pirate."

He chuckled and then, as he saw her eyes lite up, with such warmth and care, he thought his heart would beat out of his chest.

"Sinbad?"

"Yes, Belle?"

She took his face in her hands and whispered, her cheeks rose red, her lips pink and pulp, and her eyes warm and inviting.

"Make love to me."

He smirked.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that."

Her dress was pulled off as fast but gentle as he could, leaving her in just her garments. He whistled at her new look, making her blush scarlet red. She helped him with his sleeveless shirt. When he tossed it aside, her hands automatically went to his chest. His skin was tan, his chest had defined lines and structure, as well as his arms. She wished she saw him more like this.

"Enjoying the view?"

She blushed deeper and he chuckled darkly before taking her in his arms, rummaging through her sweet lips, diving deeper than before. She hummed as her hands went to his red pants when he pushed her back again, making her lie down. He got in the same position; his back arched, his arms supporting him, and his face dipped in to her angelic face. He wished he could go deeper and explore her entire being. And now, he can.

Her hands ran down his chest to his 6-pack. It was firm yet as her fingers touched the lines, his laugh was muffled. "Hey, cut it out."

"Pirates are ticklish too? Hmm..." Belle smirked a bit, making her regret it. Sinbad bit her lip, making her moan audibly. He tugged on it, and pulled it out to its limits before doing the same to her earlobe. "Sinbad!" Belle squeaked out, followed by giggling. He laughed evilly before leaving more bite marks on her neck.

"Hey, you earned it. Now, shall we get started?" He smirked over her and she nodded, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

She pulled down his pants, leaving his crotch free. Then, he took off the last of her clothing, relishing in her completely nude body. He pushed off their clothes. His hands moved all around, loving how smooth her skin was. Especially her breasts. They were good enough for him to eat up.

"You're beautiful." She blushed again. It drove him to make his move. He went to her chest and kissed between them. But he craved more. So, he messed around by rubbing them with his thumbs, and by using his tongue and teeth. She gasped then moaned in utter pleasure, her hands grabbing both sides of the pillow underneath her.

"Oh! Ooh! Oh, Sinbad!"

He felt his chest twisting. His heart beating faster. He picked up the pace, making her want it more, from sucking to chewing them feverishly. Belle buckled under him and groaned loudly, shaking as Sinbad's tongue licked them like an ice cream sundae.

He stopped.

He went over and licked every inch of her upper body, leaving marks all over her, from small to evident. He cupped her face and kissed her. His thumbs rubbed her cheeks as he kissed deeper. Her hands took his neck and brushed his hair. He then took both her hands and kissed her fingertips before he grabbed a fistful of her hair and kissed her again, cupping her cheek. Her hands went to his chest.

"Mm, oh Belle." He muttered against her lips as she rubbed his sides, his biceps, and stopped at his heart. He felt it swell up from her touch. It made his stomach twist. He dipped her back as his hands traveled down her legs and the calloused touch was like bristles against her sensitive skin.

"Ohhh, Sinbad!" She giggled at his touch.

"Oh, and I'm ticklish?" He teased her. She glared at him. He laughed at her ."We'll cover that subject up later." Before going down to kiss from her stomach to down under. He leaned down to kiss it. She moaned, pleased, making him kiss it more before licking it.

"Oh! Ohhhh! Oooohhhhh!" Belle longed for him to do that from the start of their first night. His velvet-like tongue licking every inch of her, his scorching touch making her shake and quiver but in absolute pleasure. He dipped his tongue to her sex and she yelped, before sinking back down as his hands gripped her waist.

He could listen to her moan and groan like that forever. Seeing her like that from his touch made him pleased with himself. Marina was similar to her reactions from his touch, but they never went this far in their relationship since she wanted to take things slow, which to him was awfully boring. But now, now he enjoyed every moment of her moaning and saying his name like it was her job. He loved seeing her wriggle like a worm as his fingers and tongue dug into her. It brought a pleased smirk on his face.

"But for now," he stopped, letting her breath and ease down before he started positioning himself over her. His hands were beside hers as he leaned over her.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, taking his face and jumping up to kiss him. "I trust you."

That made his heart soar; sky rocketing it to the stars.

He nodded before letting himself enter her. She gasped in pain. Her eyes squeezed shut as her hands balled up the sheets. Sinbad went in and murmured endless sweet nothings and kissed her cheek, nose, forehead, eyelids, and lastly her lips. She appreciated him comforting her. Then, as he entered her more, Sinbad too felt pain. Yet, as it went on, he felt less pain and more pleasure. Like he was diving into a deeper side to Belle. And to himself. Belle felt it too, through every pull and tug, she cried out. But as it died down, she felt an unbelievable wave of pleasure. Of desire. And it felt pretty damn good. Her whole being was being invaded with Sinbad's and they both blended into one.

"Ooohhhh . . . ."

"Aaaggghhh . . ."

They both moaned, groaned, and gasped as he went in her more. Belle could feel it. Sinbad was becoming a part of her. And she didn't want him to stop. The tingling, the sensations, the feeling of having him here brought tears to her eyes again.

Truth was, she wanted her first time to be with Adam. Before he saved her from a vicious pack of wolves and helping her take care of her papa when he was ill, he was indeed rough around the edges. More like a beast when they first met when she was exploring the woods where his home was. But along the way, they each made amends and started being friends. She even met his servants, who were more like family to him. Then, they grew close.

Unfortunately, that night happened. She was with her papa before she visited late, only to see his blood-drenched body in the garden, along the rose bushes. She was devastated. Even more when she realized who would have done it. His cold ice blue eyes always stalked her before and during her hanging out with Adam. She lost her heart that night. Only when Sinbad came into her life and beat up Gaston to a pulp did she see.

Only when she started hanging out with him and getting to know his motley crew did she get to know.

Only when he confessed his uttermost feelings did she realize.

She loves Sinbad.

She cares about him.

She wants him to be happy, especially after they both confessed their losses. Through death and cheating.

As he thrust himself in her, she felt her heart and soul going to a better place. To heaven. Her sanctuary. Sinbad.

He moved his hips with hers at a slow pace, riling her up. He wanted this moment to last.

"Oh, more. More."

"You sure?" Her moan meant yes so he quickened it, making it more intense. His insides swirled and twisted with hers, making them both sweat like crazy. Sinbad's back arched more as his face contorted in pain. Belle wiped off some stray hair strands from his forehead, beaded with sweat. His hair was getting matted. So was hers. Her body grew tired as did his. But they didn't want to stop.

"Sinbad?" she whispered.

He grunted as he kept going, giving his hundred percent to making her enjoy this moment. Their moment. His scrunched up eyes opened to see her, flushed and sweating, her eyes lite up with life. "What?"

She smiled as she brushed his hair, his cheek leaning in to her touch.

"I love you." He smiled at her glowing figure. Then, he made the final blow. He thrust in everything he got into this one last move. She gasped, he grunted before he kissed her completely. And then . . . it happened.

The tip of his being found hers. Each woven together to create something new. Something that felt like all the doors have opened. The light shining brightly within them both.

Sinbad and Belle were one.

Then, that cued him to sigh and collapse on top of her. His chest heaved as did his breathing and her hands went to his back, rubbing it as she enjoyed feeling his rough skin on hers. So did he. His hands grabbed her ankles and had her legs curl around his, keeping them tied to each other.

"Are you okay?" He was surprised at the question. He laughed weakly. He kissed her forehead.

"Way beyond okay." He nuzzled her neck, his beard scratching it and kissed her one last time fully on the lips, passionately. Using up the last bit of energy left in him. Then, he slowly pulled himself out of her, making her shiver. When he was fully out, he grabbed the silk sheets and covered them both entirely. He wrapped his bare arm around her and pulled her closely in. She snuggled his chest like a pillow. He kissed her hair.

"So, how was that?" He asked breathlessly.

"Amazing," she answered the same way.

Belle looked up to meet his dark brown eyes. They popped out from his flushed face. It was getting late and the window besides them let the moonlight in. It hit them, and it lite up his best features. His chiseled face. His damp hair. And his eyes. They were full of love. She never wanted him to stop giving her that look.

Sinbad saw her curves highlighted from the white glow on the sheets, giving her skin a milky look. She looked like a goddess. She was a true vision of loveliness.

"You're beautiful, in every way imaginable." Belle blushed and he smiled. He yawned as he laid down, letting her lay on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. She was about to sleep from exhaustion when she heard him mutter after kissing her hair again.

"I love you too."

Then, both Belle and Sinbad fell fast asleep, happily content in each others' arms.


	2. And Mornings

**Hey guys! So, this is the second and last part (Which is short, heh. XD).**

 **To anyone who reads this, thank you. It's sad how the crossover between both movies isn't done much. Especially on such a couple.**

 ***Redone because of content guide lines and stuff. Meh. Again.**

 **So, please REVIEW/FAVE/FOLLOW me and this story and I'll see you whenever. So, please enjoy! Thank you! :D**

* * *

 **And Mornings**

The sun's rays shined through the window, the one curtain swayed a bit, gesturing to the sleeping couple in the small bed. Since it was cramped, the two had to squeeze in very closely. They didn't argue. In fact, it made their moment very enjoyable.

Sinbad groaned, slowly opening his eyes to see soft colors, the sun making the room easier to look at. But then, he felt a source of heat. A body. Right next to him. He looked down, his eyes sleepy as he saw a mop of brown hair splattered across his chest.

It was Belle.

The events of last night flooded his mind, bringing a warm smile to his face. He ran his hand over her bare back, relishing her soft skin against his course skin. He kissed her mop of hair. He enjoyed seeing her sleeping form, her chest going up and down slowly, in tune to her heartbeat.

Her smiling made him comfortable, being here with her made it nice and relaxing. He then wondered if the crew was on the ship or still out. Then he thought of her papa and if he was worried about her not returning to their cottage home last night. They would have to explain to him why his only daughter was out all night. And speaking of Belle . . .

She started stirring. She started waking up. And when her light brown eyes opened, they opened wide as she welcomed with a kiss. She smiled through the kind act. "Morning," he spoke husky, still tired.

"Good morning." Last night was indeed a boatload to take in. To them both, it was. But, neither had a single regret. None.

Belle scooted up and hugged his neck, giving him a long, lingering kiss. Sinbad kissed her back, deepening it. His hands traveled up her back, massaging it. Her legs moved over so she would be in his lap, and his were sitting up. They were in such a trance that Belle didn't notice that Sinbad's hands went down to squeeze her bottom.

"Ah! Sinbad!" She playfully slapped him across the chest and he laughed at her glare.

"Aw, come on, Belle. Live a little." He teased. She rolled her eyes when she moved around so she could straddle him. "I did. Last night. With you." That sent a whole new rush of desire within Sinbad. His chest puffed out and his dark brown eyes widened at her words. So soft yet full of truth.

His hands went up to cup her cheeks and kiss her with passion. She breathed in his warm scent, feeling around his chest when she stopped at his heart, just like last night. He started laying down and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her pinned. Her chest rubbed against him and he reeled in the feeling. Sparks fly through him at having her nude body blending with his. "Belle," he murmured.

"Oh, Sinbad," she murmured back.

He kissed her more until they had to part lips so they could breathe again. They laid down and Belle cuddled him like a teddy bear while he brushed her hair. "So, what happens now?"

"Well first, we should get something to eat. I'm starving!"

She laughed a bit and he kissed her forehead. He pulled out of her arms, reluctantly too, and got out to stretch his arms. Belle stared at him in wonder, watching his muscles flex under his tan skin. His eye caught her staring. "You like what you see?" She blushed and looked away, smiling guilty. He chuckled before his thumb went under her chin. He turned her around so his lips could brush up against hers. She sighed blissfully as he lifted her up more to make her mouth open more. His tongue went in, making her gasp, and he smirked against her.

"I guess a few minutes couldn't hurt," he huskily spoke as he leaned over her laying figure, his hands finding their way to her chest, rubbing her chest and such with his thumbs. She moaned, please, with a dazed smile.

"Okay, maybe an hour."

She giggled, driving him over the edge. He growled and kissed her passionately. As her hands ran through his hair, Belle's mind raced like crazy.

She never would have imagined herself being here, in bed with Sinbad and in his arms. She never would have thought a man; let alone a real, live pirate captain would fall for her the way he did. And she never imagined that her first time would be so . . . magical. Enthralling. And really hot.

He felt the exact same way. That and he was aching to do it again. Right now.

But, aren't all first times the same?

"Wait. Didn't you say you were hungry?" She asked after finally getting a chance to breathe.

"Yeah. I'm hungry for you." She smirked a bit before making a bold move. Her hands found his bottom. He looked kind of shocked when his evil smirk appeared. "See? So are you."

She laughed a bit before Sinbad covered her completely with his built-bode, his sweat, and his soul. Under golden colors and silk sheets. Their nights and mornings following this one would be the same.

But they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
